Sakê?
by Nanaka-sama
Summary: A noite em que Jiraiya e Tsunade se despedem. . .ela irá corresponder os seus sentimentos? Deixem revies!


_Sakê?_

Noita comum em Konoha ,Jiraya e Tsunade passeavam pelas ruas lado a lado.Amanhã seria um longo dia ,afinal Tsunade iria se mudar de Konoha para outra vila ,com o irmão e Dan.

Andaram dizendo pela vila que Dan e ela estavam namorando ;Jiraya não acreditava e cada vez que olhava a loira ;se perguntava mais sobre esse assunto.

Agora estavam tendo seu último momento juntos ,caminhando simplesmente pela vila.Palavras?! . . . Nunca poderiam troca-lás.

Tsunade parecia olha-ló com com docilidade.Ele caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos parecendo um tanto desanimado.Ela num silêncio deprimente ,só o barulho dos passos e de algumas conversas . . .

_**(I'm here on the edge again)**_

_Estou aqui, novamente ansioso_

_**(I wish I could let it go)**_

_Eu gostaria de não me importar_

_**(I know that I'm only one step away)**_

_Sei que estou somente a um passo_

_**(from turning it around) **_

_Da mudança completa_

Tudo parecia querer desmoronar ,ela não se aguentava mais precisava falar ,tudo aquilo era uma tremenda mentira.Ela não estava namorando e também não gostaria de ir morar em outra vila ,como disseram.

Parou de caminhar.Ele parou também ,não notaram mais a rua se encontrava vazia.Banhada pela iluminação e mais nada.

A alma deles era coberta pela beleza ,e a simplicidade só enxergada pelos corações apaixonados.

Jiraya a encarou ,não conseguia dizer uma só palavra.Não estava me seu estado normal de alegria e espontaniedade.Um nó se instalou em sua garganta ,gostaria de pedir para que ela ficasse.Ela era um único _'laço'_ que ainda restava de mais forte com a sua infância ,já que até Orochimaru ,traíra a vila.

Abaixou sua cabeça ,procurando algum ponto perdido no chão.

- Jiraya. -chamou ela sorrindo.

Não que o sorriso fosse por felicidade ,e sim para talvez acabar com a ânsia que tomava conta de seu corpo.Ânsia de olha-ló sorrir ;um sorriso que era só dela.Ele a olhou ,esperando que talvez ela dissese que ficaria com ele.

- Sim ,Tsunade. -disse ele.

- Sorria para mim ,talvez seja a última vez que nos veremos. - Quero ter a lembrança do seu sorriso comigo. -disse ela num tom de voz docê.

- Acho que não será possível. -disse ele cabisbaixo.

- Por que? -perguntou ela olhando a lua.

Ele não a respondeu ,simplesmente fechou os olhos.Ela compreendeu a tristeza dele.Sentiria falta dele.Seu companheiro de time ,seu amigo ,e . . . seu amado.

Verdadeiramente ,nada no mundo poderia mudar a situação deles.Ela estava de mudança ,ele iria ficar.

Se aproximou lentamente dele ,até ficar a sua frente.Ele notou a fragância das flores dama da noite ,que era o cheiro dela.O conceito dele sobre esse cheiro era de que ,ela era uma mulher ,com cheiro de uma flor também crescida.Queria sentir aquele perfume todos os dias ,quem sabe ela aceitasse um pedido de casamento dele?!.

Ele sentiu seus lábios sendo cobertos por outros.Os de Tsunade ,no começo ele se assustou.Depois o beijo foi se desenvolvendo por si ,tímido e esperançoso.

_**(Can you still see the heart of me?)**_

_Você ainda pode ver meu coração?_

_**(All my agony fades away)**_

_Toda minha agonia se vai_

_**(when you hold me in your embrace)**_

_Quando você me envolve em seu abraço_

Em pouco tempo a loira estava afundada no abraço de Jiraya.Ambos se beijavam com pequenas pausas ,mas não pausas que davam para conversar.Eles não queria isso queriam uma despedida ;ou quem sabe um pedido.

Aos poucos o beijo foi ficando menor ,e cada vez que o ritmo diminuia os corações se afligiam.Não poderiam se deixar . . . Não agora.Se separaram quando o ar já não era suficiente pelas pequenas pausas ,se abraçaram.Silêncio . . . o vento batia nas árvores e mais nada.

O amanhã ou o passado não lhes importava ,o que lhes importava era o momento . . .o momento de uma única vez estarem juntos.

- Aishiteru . . . -disse ele num sussuro.

- Eu também te amo ,Jiraya. -disse ela ,segurando as lágrimas nos seus orbes.

- Eu não queria que você fosse. -disse ele com pesar.

- Eu gostaria de ficar com você ,mas cada um tem um destino. -disse ela baixo.

Se separaram se encarando ,se beijaram.Uma lágrima fina rolou dos olhos dela.

- Não chore ,minha querida. -disse ele alisando o rosto da loira.

_**(I tried many times but nothing was real)**_

_Tentei muitas vezes, mas nenhuma foi real_

_**(Make it fade away, don't break me down)**_

_Faça isso ir embora, não me quebre em pedaços_

_**(I want to believe that this is for real)**_

_Quero acreditar que dessa vez é de verdade_

_**(Save me from my fear)**_

_Me salve do meu medo_

_**(Don't tear me down)**_

_Não me deixe mal_

Se separaram nenhuma das mãos tocavam mais no outro ,os lábios já não se beijavam ou pediam por isso.Quantas vezes ele tentou fazer tudo ,isso que ele havia feito ;toca-lá.

- Não me deixa ir ,Jiraya! -sulpicou ela se jogando em seus braços e afundando seu rosto no peito dele.

As lágrimas dela rolaram sem pedir desculpas ,precisava ficar e agora mais do que nunca ao lado dele.

Ele afundou seu rosto nos cabelos loiros dela ,exalou toda aquela fragância e por fim ;voltou a realidade.

- Não me peça coisas impossíveis. -pediu ele.

- Eu sei. -disse ela tentando se acalmar.

Ela se soltou do abraço dele ,lhe deu um selinho rápido nos lábios.

- Eu tenho que ir. -disse ela ,ainda segurando a mão dele.

- Eu sei ,adeus Tsunade. -disse ele.

Aos poucos as mãos se soltaram ,mais os olhares e os corações não.Tsunade começou a caminhar por onde havia vindo.Ele a seguiu com o olhar até ela desaparecer.

Os corações machucados e também pedindo por mais.Pedindo para que cada um deles ficassem juntos ,lutando lado a lado e tendo uma vida juntos.

--

Tsunade estava sentada em sua cama ,agora era a Gondaime de Konoha.Chorava sozinha na escuridão.

Jiraya havia morrido ,foi o maior choque de toda a sua vida e uma das maiores tristezas.

- Idiota. . . -falou ela para si mesma.- Se naquela noite você tivesse me feito um pedido para que eu ficasse tudo seria diferente. -disse ela perdida em suas lembranças.

Mas no fundo de seu coração só pedia para que naquele dia ele tivesse sido mais corajoso.

Qual o gosto dos lábios de Jiraya ,se lembraria eternamente . . . Sendo também um de seus maiores vícios . . . O gosto de Sakê.

Em um lugar ou em outro o que é eterno não se separa e o amor deles venceria até a pior coisa para os amantes . . . a morte.

* * *

_Yo!_

_One-shot!_

_Agradecimento a Konan-sama que me deu a idéia do casal!o/_

_Só !Deixem reviews!_

_Música - All I Need Within Temptation_

_Nya!Espero que tenham gostado! ._

_Bjus!_


End file.
